Second Times The Charm
by Red X17
Summary: Jay Talon may have lost his virginity, but he's still pretty ignorant toward woman. Well, his close friend Ada is more than willing to help with that. I suck at Summaries. It's about my OC's from Imaninja41's stories.


**Ada[last name changes each mission]: She has short, shiny dark brown hair. She has black eyes. She's 5'7. She weighs 115 LBs, though she'll probably punch you in the face if you say it out loud. She has light Olive skin. She has a slender, yet muscular build. At this time, she's 20.**

**At this point in time, Ada is Jay's only /closest thing to a real friend. They fought as a team together in Talia's assassin's tournament, and have a close bond. She's the only person he can really talk to, and is also the only person Jay has told about the rape.**

**Jay's point of view:**

My dad sent me to help Ada with a mission in Houston, Texas. After a couple hours, we finished the job and she offered to let me spend the night at her place.

I'm walking into the Elevator with Ada to her penthouse. [I still can't get over the fact that most of these jerks in the League of Shadows get penthouses, while I'm lucky to get a motel room without seamen all over the place! It's gross, and I'd rather live with cockroaches than sleep in another dudes nut juice].

We don't talk much on the ride up. I was trying to think of something to talk about, but my attention was brought to the heave of her chest as she took in breath. After a few tries, I had stopped staring, and I think she noticed because she gave me that smirk that girls give guys when they know you're interested.

But what surprised me about this was that I'd never really thought about Ada like this until recently. I'd always thought she was pretty, but even before I slept with that woman in the hotel room; I'd started having these less than innocent thoughts about Ada.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Ada asked me. I just realized that she'd been holding the door open for me.

"Sorry." I walk into her home, and the place is awesome. Basically picture any photo you've ever seen of a penthouse. I swear she ordered this place from a catalog…

"You want some tea?" Ada asked me while she was walking to the kitchen.

"Yes please. With sugar if you have any." I go into her living room and awkwardly sit down on her couch.

After a few minutes, she came into the living room and gave me one of the 2 glasses in her hands. She sits on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, anything you want to talk about with me?" she asked with a smirk and this look in her eye that totally said "Either you talk about it, or I will." I sighed, and she knew me well enough to know that meant she won.

"You wanna be a little more specific?"

"Well, I think I'll start with the fact that you've stared at my boobs on and off all night."

I blush a little at that. "Hey, I only looked at your chest in the elevator!"

She raises her finger up. "So you admit it?!"

Damn it, I'm not sure how, but this girl has a habit of playing me like a violin. "Well… that's not-I mean-"

I'm cut off by her laughter. "Oh my god IV, you really don't know anything about this stuff do you?!"

My blush deepens. "Oh, and you're the relationship master?"

"Nope. But according to Talia, I'm a "master seductress"." I roll my eyes at that.

"Please." I just sit quietly while she stares at me in this uncomfortable silence. I take another sip of my tea when Ada smirks.

"You want to have sex with me, don't you?" I start chocking immediately. I look at her, scandalized.

"WHAT?!" I basically shout, my cheeks are burning and I hate it.

" I asked if you wanted to sleep with me." She's giving me this look, she genuinely wants an answer.

" I-I, umm… why?" She moves closer to me.

"Well… you need some experience with women, and it'd be nice to sleep with a dude without worrying if he's gonna stab me when I fall asleep. Plus-"She gets right on top of me, and puts her lips to my ear, and whispered " I'm horny."

Ok, that defiantly excited certain parts of him. I bashfully responded "…Ok."

She smiled. "Good. Now I'm gonna go take a quick shower, and when I call you come into my bedroom."

I only nodded as a response. 'What the hell just happened?!' he thought to himself. But I soon decide that it doesn't matter, what does matter is that I'm going to practice sex ed with my friend. My beautiful, sexy, close friend.

"Ok, I'm ready for you to come in." She says it, and I'm at the door quick as a flash. And boy, was I surprised.

Ada was standing at the end of the bed, wearing nothing but a green silk robe that was revealing a lot of cleavage.

"I take it from the look on your face that you like?" Ada asked with a smirk. I nodded very enthusiastically.

"Good. Ok, so I'm going to talk you threw the first round, then you're on your own."

'Works for me! 'I think. She motions for me to get close to her. She has me put my hands on her hips, and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Kiss me." I bashfully press my lips to hers, and kiss her soft and tender. She notices this, and things start heating up quickly. She retaliated by kissing me firmly and hungrily, her tongue entering my mouth and wrestling for dominance with my own.

I reluctantly pull away and start kissing down her throat to the crook of her neck. I started licking, nibbling and sucking roughly.

I slowly remove her robe, revealing her fit, slender body. She takes the time I'm examining her to remove my shirt, and hums slightly when she sees my build. Granted, it's not as toned as you'd expect, but it was still athletic and well-muscled. We sat at the end of the bed.

"Very nice IV." She ran her hands up and down my chest and stomach. "You're so firm and warm." She rested her head back in the hollow of my shoulder, allowing her hand to caress my chest and stomach.

She motions for me to move her to the center of the bed, and then she takes my hands and slowly places them on her breasts. They are a good handful, and firm. We both go a little red, but I start messaging her chest and she rewarded me with moan. And then when I started kissing, lick and sucking her left breast, she whimpered. That surprises both of us, since whimpering was one of those Tabooed things in the Court or the Shadows.

I arch a brow at her, and she just blushes. " Not a **WORD**."

I figure it's probably a good idea to listen to her, so I decided to give her right breast the same treatment, earning another, albeit muffled whimper.

I start kissing down her stomach, my hand staying on her left breast. But instead of kissing her… I guess I'll call it her center [sense pussy just sounds like something from a bad porno, and 'vagina' sounded too Health book] I stop, and kiss her inner thighs instead. That causes a long breathy moan that makes my pants painfully tight. 'Wait… I forgot to take my damn pants of until now?!' I think to myself.

I immediately throw of my pants and my briefs, and then climb on top of her. I pause and ask her "I don't suppose you've got a condom?".

She gives me a disappointed sigh. "No, but I'm on the pill. Tomorrow, go to the store, and just put the roll in your wallet like all the other guys do, got me?"

I nod, and then line myself up with her center. I give her one last look, to see if she's still sure, and she gets the hint and nods. I pressed the head against her lips, then I slowly pressed forward until I felt a bit of resistance. I paused, then pushed through. I stopped there, despite overwhelming instincts to thrust myself into her as deeply as I could. In the heat of the moment, I'd forgotten just how sensitive I was my first time. I knew if I didn't take my time, I'd probably climax in just a couple minutes.

I slowly eased myself downward, savoring every sensation of pressing further and further into Ada. I felt her muscles squeeze and press me, partly trying to push out my member. But I finally felt her vulva press against me as I reached my limits. I held myself there a moment. I put both my hands on her sides, and then I pulled out, then got to work and repeated my actions.

I take her moans as encouragement, and picked up the pace. The two of us got used to each other's body, how we reacted, what made us moan, how we liked it. God or something seemed to really like me that night, since Ada cried out in ecstasy when I moved in a way that I liked .

After a few minutes of ecstasy, I decide to go for the conclusion and play rough, pumping her like a raging bull and she loved every moment of it. She continued groaning with pleasure, holding on to my shoulders, digging into my back with her nails, leaving red streaks on my body that for most women, meant she marked me as hers, but we both new that even if we did care about each other that way, our... family's would never let it happen.

Our cries started to pick up the pace, and the muscles in my body tightened in a way that no other activity has ever made me, something I both liked and hated. My already tight abdominals constricted , and I groaned out as her walls closed hard around my member. She cried out loud and clear, to my surprise, my name filling the penthouse. Our orgasm lasted a few more minutes, prolonged by my continued thrusting, finding it sexy the way the walls of Ada's place had kept spasming from my touch.

I pull out, and then roll over onto my back beside her. We're still trying to catch our breaths, and we smile at one another. "That was certainly 'huff' a… religious experience." She starts making circles on my chest with her finger. "Thank you very much. Just remember the condoms next time." I roll my eyes, and then just try to relax. After a few minutes, Ada starts moving and then positions herself on top of me.

"I hope you got at least one more round in you?"I give her a speculative look.

"Yeah… but it probably won't last as long-" Ada cuts me off. "I'm sure you'll last _long enough_."

Ada then, hands on my chest, lowered herself until the head of my penis was pressed up against her opening. My teeth were gritted, but in an effort to control myself. I didn't want to hurt her by pressing all the way in too fast.

She steadied herself, and then she slowly continued lowering herself, gasping and wincing as she took me deeper and deeper into her body. Finally, she hit bottom and we were joined, pressed crotch to crotch.

A moment later, she opened her eyes again and met my gaze. "Ready?" Without waiting for my answer, Ada slowly rose up off my lap until I was barely inside her, then descended again. I let out a ragged breath at the sensations. Ada echoed me, and continued.

"I'm... gettin' close again," I grunted. Ada, on a downstroke, suddenly stopped. She took a second to get herself under control, then looked down at me. With a mischievous expression, Ada straightened back up, but didn't resume her prior actions. Instead, she started rocking back and forth, keeping me fully inside her all the time. She let out a contented sigh.

Ada closed her eyes to focus. " IV, touch me here." She took my hands and brought them to her breasts. "Oh, that feels good."

I started kneading them, and rocking my hips back and forth. Ada's breath grew faster and louder and more ragged, until she let out a keening cry and her entire body shuddered.

When she caught her breath back, she opened her eyes and smiled. "That... was incredible. I've never felt anything like that." She tenderly kissed me. "How was that for you?"

Struggling to contain myself, I managed to find words. "I've never felt anything like that. It was amazing."

Ada rewarded me with another kiss. "Good answer. Now I think we need to get some sleep."

I roll my eyes, then we both get under the overs and fall asleep.

Eight thirty struck, and I woke to an empty bed in Ada's penthouse. Panic struck me until I heard the shower running, along with a female voice singing some tune that I didn't know.

I made us breakfast, and after eating we talked and decided we'll probably be doing that again. I had to leave since I had to get to Brazil for a new assignment from my father.

We said our good buys, but before I get on the plain to Brazil, I buy that roll of condoms and put it in my wallet.


End file.
